


like a prayer for which no words exist

by anomalousity



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, M/M, god this is so gay, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Adam study was an amazing thing. He had nasty habits, made nastier noises when concepts didn’t come naturally to him, and seldom paused for a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a prayer for which no words exist

He was biting his lip.

It was reddened, swelled to the point of bursting; dotted by little indents made by straight white teeth. Occasionally, a pink tongue would peek out to soothe the marks, and then the teeth would return to their greedy ruination.

Though, Ronan supposed, _ruination_ is perhaps the wrong word.

Watching Adam study was an amazing thing. He had nasty habits, made nastier noises when concepts didn’t come naturally to him, and seldom paused for a break (which, Ronan thought, was a nasty habit in itself). Sometimes, he would pause to stretch his arms high above his head, bitten-raw lips parting around a soft, almost inaudible moan as his shirt hiked up his stomach. Ronan knew those were his favorite times, but he was biased; he loved the light spray of hair that dipped beneath Adam’s waistline too much for him not to be.

In truth, it was no surprise that Adam was the one with the A’s, and Ronan was nursing a steady C+ average.

Usually, Adam would kick him out of his closet-sized apartment to go on a food run three hours in, long after Ronan would usually start complaining about the lack of snacks. Usually, Adam wasn’t doing his homework in his boxers and one of Ronan’s worn tennis jerseys, and usually Ronan wouldn’t be allowed to lounge mostly-naked on Adam’s bed.

As if sensing Ronan’s thoughts, or perhaps registering the weight of Ronan’s eyes on his face, Adam glanced up with a raised brow and a slight reddishness on his cheeks. “What are you looking at?” he asked, accented tones all the more prominent from a scratchy throat and too much time spent in absence of words.

“You,” Ronan replied, unashamed and angling for a real blush. He was not disappointed.

After a long look, Adam went back to his books. His neck was caressed by a blush and Ronan ached to taste it. His lip was tucked beneath pearly teeth, gnawing it plush and red and _delicious_ and Ronan couldn’t even pretend to be reading his Latin poetry book anymore.

He rolled off the bed and shifted across the floor until he could spread his legs on the outside of Adam’s and wrap his arms around Adam’s middle. Adam pretended not to notice, as he always did, and resumed his careful scrawl of notes until Ronan kissed at the back of his neck. Then the side of his neck. Then fucked propriety right off and took Adam’s chin in his hand and tasted his worried lower lip with a growl. It wasn’t until Adam sighed and turned in his arms that Ronan allowed himself a proper kiss, and another, and another.

Truthfully, Ronan couldn’t say he hated studying, because Ronan didn’t tell lies.

Honestly, however, Ronan loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [you are jeff by richard siken](http://youngerpoets.yupnet.org/2008/04/17/you-are-jeff-crush-by-richard-siken/).
> 
> yell at me on [tumblr](http://aldraans.tumblr.com).


End file.
